


i love everybody (because i love you)

by softtheatrics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also this was written at 2am while listening to mitski so like, idk they're teenagers and in love, like literally this is all fluff, poe dameron is a softie, sleepy confessions of love, they're in a car?, u get what u get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtheatrics/pseuds/softtheatrics
Summary: “You think too loud,” Finn whispers, running his hand through Poe’s hair. Poe smiles into Finn’s side, the repetitive motion and the domestic ache in his lungs make him yearn for something more. Something like—“Love,” Poe says. “This feels like love.”In which Poe is in love and he needs Finn to know.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	i love everybody (because i love you)

“Good morning, beautiful!”

“Shhh.”

Finn laughs brightly, as if it isn’t one in the morning and as if Poe hadn’t been asleep in his lap in the backseat of Rose’s SUV for the past four hours. Poe sits up slowly, ignoring the crick in his neck and focusing on shaking off the slow, lazy feeling that accompanies waking up in a car and is facilitated by the starry sky, the quiet running of the engine, and the jacket someone had flung over his shoulders when he slept. 

They’re not too far from home, Poe notes when he finally blinks the sleep out of his eyes. The Turkey Hill on the corner places them about twenty minutes from his house, which places them about thirty minutes from Finn’s house.

Poe feels a pang in his chest when he thinks about having to lose the warmth that Finn provides so soon. Once sat straight, he risks a glance over at Finn, only to realise belatedly that Finn had already been staring, the dim lights outside illuminating his soft smile.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” Poe asks, his speech slurring together from sleepy un-use.

“Hmm, that’s not your business,” Finn says. He smiles wider, clearly proud of himself.

Poe scrunches his face as Finn laughs at him. He gives Poe one last lingering grin, then turns back towards the front, where Rose and Rey are quietly chattering. Quickly, Poe finds that he misses the kind warmth that Finn allowed him. He wonders vaguely whether it would be weird to lean on Finn’s shoulder again. He’s saved from making such a decision when Finn raises his arm, placing it around Poe’s shoulders when he curls into Finn’s side.

“You think too loud,” Finn whispers, running his hand through Poe’s hair. Poe smiles into Finn’s side, the repetitive motion and the domestic ache in his lungs make him yearn for something more. Something like—

“Love,” Poe says. “This feels like love.”

“What?” Finn asks, the hand on Poe’s scalp slowing for just a moment. Which, ok, yeah, is a fair reaction to such a confession.

“This feels like love,” Poe says. “Maybe this is love. Finn, you feel like love. I love you.”

“Oh,” Finn says. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Poe longs for more. Somewhere else, Poe realizes this is truly all he should hope for. Mostly, Poe is tired, and warm, and in love.

“Yeah,” Poe says after a beat too long of silence. A beat that feels more like an answer than a pause to think. “That’s ok.”

“No, that’s not—” Finn takes a deep breath, Poe’s head rising and falling with Finn’s chest. “You really are tired, yeah?”

“Most definitely,” Poe says. “It’s the truth, though. I want you to know. Now. I love you.”

“I,” Finn begins. He laughs incredulously. Poe feels his eyebrows crease together. Was it really that hard to believe? “I love you too.”

Poe puts a hand on Finn’s knee, using it to push himself up and look at Finn’s face, and—oh.

He forgets, sometimes, how overcome he gets when he looks at Finn. He forgets how much he wants to touch his face, how much he wants to take away any self-doubt, any fear, any confusion Finn feels and take it for his own. He wants so badly for Finn to understand what he’s trying to say.

“You don’t believe me,” Poe says. Finn is staring at him, turmoil clear behind his eyes.

“I… I guess I just don’t understand,” Finn says. “It just seems like, well, you know. It’s not feasible.”

It’s Poe’s turn for bemusement, and he knows his exhaustion is wearing every emotion upon his face as if it were the latest fashion trend. Once he can focus on something other than his confusion at such a statement, (it’s Finn! how couldn’t he be in love with Finn?) he realizes all at once that Finn is smiling at him, and Finn is pulling him back to his chest, and, Jesus, Poe loves Finn so much.

“How is this not…” Poe stops for a moment, regathering his thoughts. “How… Finn, it’s you! How is this not feasible?”

Finn sighs, a little exasperated, a little fond. Somewhere, Poe knows he’s being ridiculous. Somewhere else, Poe knows he doesn’t care.

“You’re you, Poe. You’re kind, everyone loves you, you’re popular in a school without a concept of popularity,” Finn says. “I don’t do anything. I’m just, well, you know. Me.” He huffs a sad laugh. “I’m pretty broken, honestly.”

Poe can’t help the surging anger that such a statement brings. He can’t help the way his hand clenches in a fist around the fabric of the jacket across his shoulders. He can’t help the urge that pulses through his body like an electric current—the urge to punch, to kill, whoever made Finn feel such a way about himself.

He pushes that anger down, lets it seep into his bones: a problem to deal with at a later time.

“You’re not broken,” Poe finally says, his voice softer than he expected it to be. “You’re anything but. Finn, you’re so wonderful, you saved my life more times than you know. Meeting you was…meeting you was one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.”

Finn hums. He places his hand back on top of Poe’s head, running his hand through his curls as he thinks. Poe’s brain thrums, beats in a silent and restrained excitement.

Because he _knows_ now.

There’s something in Finn’s head that is reacting the same way as Poe—something that _wants_ this. Something that is ok with Poe being in love with Finn, something that still wants to be near Poe, something that doesn’t despise Poe. Because he knows now, and he’s still running his hand through Poe’s hair. And, goddamn, no one told Poe that having your hair carded through felt like the epitome of romance, but his tired brain receives it as such. Only registering how close they are, how calming it feels, how much it feels like reciprocation.

“You are so strange,” Finn says, then laughs quietly. “Everything with you, it’s just… kind of bizarre.”

“Which is charming,” Poe says. It’s meant to be a joke, but he knows the hopeful note of his voice gives him away. “Makes you long for more while still being tolerable and fun.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, his voice fond. Sincere. “It is. Poe, I love you.”

Poe can’t keep the grin off his face, can’t stop his face from splitting into a smile—the kind of smile that you can’t wipe from your face, the kind that lingers for another hour, the kind that hurts your cheeks and adds years to your life expectancy. He nestles his face into Finn’s shirt, hiding his smile from the dark reality of the night-infused car.

Finn laughs, truly, genuinely laughs. One of his arms hugs Poe closer, tugs him towards the warmth of the hopeful future that is Finn, the other hand is placed oh so very carefully on Poe’s head, holding his neck and the side of his cheek with the kind of gentleness that makes Poe want to cry.

“Yeah, yes. I love you,” Finn says again. “Poe, I’ve loved you for so long, Poe, I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Poe says into Finn’s shirt, the words muffled into nonsense by the time they reach Finn.

It’s not long until the gentle rising and falling of Finn’s chest puts Poe back to sleep. It’s not long until he feels Rose park in Poe’s driveway. It’s not long until Finn is shaking him awake with a soft voice and warm hands. It’s not long until Finn is carrying his bag upstairs, placing it next to Poe’s bed as Poe curls under the covers, the jacket still over his shoulders and the warm, satisfied feeling from earlier still fluttering in his chest.

“Stay?” Poe finds himself asking. Finn laughs lightly.

“I’ll text you in the morning,” Finn says, patting Poe’s arm before he backs off and towards the doorway. “I’ve got to go.”

“I love you,” Poe says just as Finn is about to close the door. Finn smiles at him.

“I love you too. Goodnight, Poe,” Finn says, shutting the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Finn,” Poe whispers to his empty room, feeling happier than he had in a very, very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day!


End file.
